My Self-Insert HDN fanfic
by Donut Steel
Summary: Neptune has a thing, but she breaks it. Now she has to fix it before bad things happen. Oh and a Gary Stu appears.
1. First half

Chapter 1: A thing

Neptune has a thing, but it went haywire and did crazy things.  
It split apart into 4 pieces which 3 of them got sucked into small wormholes created by the thing.  
Neptune has to get the other 3 pieces back, so she goes to the Ultradimension to find one of them.  
Meanwhile, somebody by the name of Garrison Stewart was traveling through space when he got sucked in by a wormhole created by the thing that Neptune had that broke.  
He finds himself in Lowee, but it's the Ultradimension because that's the dimension he's from too.  
He goes to find VBlanc because he came here before and did her a favor.  
As he's talking to VBlanc, it's shown that Lastation is under attack.  
Garrison Stewart is a spirit given a second chance with a special suit of armor and enhanced powers, so he grows temporary metal wings to fly to Lastation.  
Neptune also heard about Lastation getting attacked and brought Plutia, VVert, and VBlanc and went to VNoire.  
By the time they got together, they watched Garrison fell the last monster.  
VNoire gets mad because since her people saw that it wasn't her fighting the monsters she would lose some shares.  
Neptune and friends go up to see where Garrison landed.

Chapter 2: Gary Stu

Neptune tries to get his attention but he's too preoccupied surveying the damage.  
Blanc speaks to Garrison and he responds, still looking at the damage. Blanc hates men, but found Garrison extremely helpful when they met and made him an exception.  
Garrison finally turns to ask for the CPU of Lastation, and that's when he saw VNoire.  
Garrison immediately fell in love with her because she looked just like his lover back when he was a mortal man.  
He runs over and pledges his allegiance to VNoire but she brushes him off, thinking it wouldn't matter either way.  
Neptune then tells the whole story about what happened, and Garrison tells of what happened to him.  
Later, they're in the forest and Garrison tries to kneel to VNoire and take her command, but her brushes him off again.  
VNoire then tells him about how she doesn't like men and that she doesn't need him.  
Cue depressing scene of Garrison standing upon an imaginary cliff with waves crashing on the bottom.  
Garrison then walks off to mope, and tells the others not to mind him as he does so.  
Meanwhile, VNoire isn't even convinced that there's even a problem involving the thing that Neptune had that broke and prepares to head back to Lastation.  
The others try to convince VNoire but she's being stubborn, so Plutia transforms into Iris Heart and takes VNoire away just like what happened with Lowee.  
Garrison comes back after hearing VNoire's screams and asks Neptune what's wrong. She tells him that Plutia decided to take Noire to convince her to help out.  
Garrison mistakenly assumes that they went for a walk and were attacked and rushes off to help.

Chapter 3: Not so powerful Goddess

Garrison catches up to where he heard the screams came from and finds Iris Heart holding an unconscious Noire.  
Iris Heart looks just like his former captain from when he was a mortal.  
She was the one who killed his lover and slashed his eyes out and hanged him.  
The mere sight of her fills Garrison with excruciating amounts of rage.  
He does not recognize Iris Heart as Plutia and assumes that she already killed Plutia and buried her somewhere, and now she's going to kill Noire.  
Garrison Stewart charges at Iris Heart at high speeds and violently knocks her down.  
Garrison bares a seething hatred towards Iris Heart but is honorable enough to let her stand and draw her weapon.  
Iris Heart thinks that Garrison is merely playing and that he is underestimating her.  
Iris Heart decides to play along and fight Garrison but is defeated with ease.  
She is impressed by Garrison's strength and tries to tell him play time is over.  
Garrison keeps her pinned down with his foot and goes on a long speech at how he's been waiting for this day to come.  
Iris Heart tries to get up again but Garrison stomps her back down even harder, she begins to realize that he's being serious.  
Garrison then mentions that although she killed Plutia, he will never let her kill Noire this time.  
Iris Heart then realizes that Garrison doesn't even know that she's Plutia and tells him that.  
Garrison doesn't believe her and raises his sword for a fatal blow.  
Just as he swings it downward, Iris Heart turns back into Plutia.  
Garrison stops his blade on a dime in pure shock.  
His shock quickly turns to anger when he realizes that Plutia is able to turn into what he calls an abomination.  
Plutia tries to tell him that she only did this to try and convince Noire and that she does what she does for her friends.  
Her pleas fall on deaf ears as Garrison picks up the still unconscious Noire.  
Plutia then tells him that she never even used her actual powers on him and that she could defeat him easily.  
Garrison gently puts down Noire and then grabs Plutia by the head and pins her to the side of the rocky hill nearby. He is 7'5".  
He then goes on to tell how he's slain monsters and gods that would make her pale in comparison to their power and that he could outright kill her on the spot if he wanted to.  
Not only that, but he could also stage it to look like he had nothing to do with it and the others would never find out.  
Garrison puts Plutia back down and picks up Noire again.  
He then promises Plutia that he will never ever let her touch Noire ever again, and lets her know that death awaits if she does.

Chapter 4: Sudden attraction

So they get back to Neptune and the others and Noire finally wakes up.  
She angrily shimmies out of Garrison's arms.  
They're about to go into town to get stuff but then they remember something.  
Garrison actually has a video game based off the events of his world and Garrison is a fan favorite.  
He is essentially a celebrity across all of Gamindustri and he would stick out further than any of the others.  
Garrison offers to take on a mortal form for the time being but there are a couple problems with that.  
Not only will he not have access to his powers, thus rendering him blind as well, he also didn't think to put on some clothes under his armor, so he'll starch strip naked. All that he'll retain for the time being is his durability and swordsmanship.  
He was able to get his eyes healed when he ascended, but he couldn't get his sight back directly.  
Neptune offers to let Plutia watch over him but Garrison bluntly refuses, so they draw straws.  
Noire draws the shortest straw so she has to watch over him as the others get supplies and clothes.  
Noire is mad at first and looks away as Garrison takes on his mortal form, then she takes a quick peak at him.  
He is very handsome and sexy in his normal form, besides the scar across his eyes, and the mere sight of him causes her to nosebleed.  
Noire feels embarrassed, but luckily Garrison is blind so he doesn't see anything.  
As Neptune and friends are walking back to Noire and Garrison, Plutia has a thought.  
She believes that since Noire isn't very fond of Garrison and Garrison is loyal to Noire.  
Therefore, if she were to tell Garrison to go away, he would and never return.  
But upon talking to Noire about Garrison, she notices a little blood on her nose and the fact that she's acting more tsundere towards him than pure tsun like she was to him earlier. She also finds Garrison's mortal form to be rather attractive.  
Plutia is saddened by the revelation.

Chapter 5: Annie's screwed

Neptune suggests that they go find the reformed Seven Sages to see if they know anything about the pieces to the thing that broke.  
The group splits up to cover more ground, Noire is grouped with Garrison.  
Garrison takes a small detour on Noire's request to look for anything of interest.  
Noire then bumps into Anonydeath.  
Instead of trying to fight him, she decides to try something a little different.  
She lays onto the ground and starts acting helpless in order to get Garrison's attention.  
It works, and Garrison rushes between them, hitting the ground hard enough to create cracks around his feet.  
Noire fabricates a story that Anonydeath hurt her and Anonydeath tries to deny it.  
He then mentions at how he's stalked Noire and is proud of the fact.  
There is an awkward pause between Anonydeath and Garrison.  
Garrison then goes Bane on Anonydeath's Batman , only Anonydeath won't be returning like Batman did.  
Garrison then goes on to trash Anonydeath's robot suit until his actual body is revealed.  
He grabs Anonydeath by the neck and demands to know the location to one of the pieces.  
Anonydeath doesn't know anything, and much to his relief, Garrison believes him.  
Garrison then throws Anonydeath back onto what's left of his robot suit.

Chapter 6: Cranky Ice Man

Meanwhile, another one of Garrison's kind arrives to Gamindustri.  
He was sent over to help Garrison get back to their world.  
His full name is Karl Yovinski, but prefers to be called "Kai."  
However, there is already a Kei in the HDN universe, so we'll call him Cranky Ice Man.  
He is of a different sect of Garrison's kind, dealing with magic and agility.  
He doesn't use his magic though, he relies on an ice gun and ice claw because his magic directly drains his life force.  
He gives off a sapphire aura for his spirit as opposed to Garrison's barely noticeable amethyst aura.  
So he arrives to Gamindustri, more specifically Planeptune.  
The trip from his and Garrison's world to Gamindustri could take at least several lightyears with current human technology.  
Thankfully, with their technology, it only took a couple weeks.  
Cranky Ice Man, however, was still extremely bored. All flying and no play makes him a dull boy.  
He decides to run around Planeptune making frozen patches everywhere to slide on, as if it was his personal ice rink.  
It didn't take long to Neptune and friends to catch wind of this.  
Garrison is especially angry at this, he and Cranky Ice Man's relationship is strained at best.  
They get to Planeptune and find Cranky Ice Man.  
Cranky Ice Man immediately stops as soon as he sees Garrison.  
He is disappointed that the worst Garrison got himself into was find himself with a group of girls.  
He then asks for whoever is the leader of Planeptune.  
Garrison shoves Plutia forward, and Plutia introduces herself.  
Cranky Ice Man takes this as a joke and doesn't believe Plutia is the Goddess of Planeptune.  
Plutia looks at Garrison and Garrison reluctantly agrees to let her transform.  
Cranky Ice Man is startled at the sudden transformation at first, especially since Iris Heart is now taller than him. He is 5'1"  
He then becomes impressed and bears respect for Iris Heart.  
He requests permission to kill some lawyers around Planeptune, because he wants to. He hates lawyers.  
Iris Heart refuses and then they get into an argument.  
That argument slowly turns into a discussion on who can think of the most sadistic acts possible.  
Cranky Ice Man had developed a sadistic streak during his time as an Ethereal.  
He likes to cause pain with his ice based weaponry, which uses a chemical he developed himself which is far colder than dry ice.  
He especially likes to blast his frozen compound onto one's face and watch as they try to breath and at the same time scream in pain.  
The conversation becomes more and more frightening for Neptune and the others.  
Garrison steps in and starts looming over Iris Heart, giving her the death stare.  
Iris Heart notices and changes back to Plutia.  
Cranky Ice Man is disappointed, but is willing to help because he has nothing to do.  
And so Cranky Ice Man joins the team, and they continue looking.

Chaper 7: Portals

Unfortunately, they keep looking, but they can't even find one of the pieces.  
Not even the reformed Seven Sages know where they are.  
So Garrison offers to call over some help, but his communication device broke from his initial fall.  
He then makes Cranky Ice Man let him use his, so he calls a specialist in portals.  
I don't have a name for her yet, so we'll just call her Portal Spearlady.  
Portal Spearlady comes up instantly thanks to her prowess in portals, and she even brings a temporary portal generator.  
The portal generator will be able to take two people to the city that Portal Spearlady and Cranky Ice Man come from.  
They might be able to get answers there.  
Unfortunately, the portal is also a two-way one time use, so only two people can go there and back instantly once. After that it's no good.  
Portal Spearlady lets Garrison use the portal because she's already able to make portals on her own.  
Neptune volunteers to be the second person to go since she's the main character.  
So now Neptune is in the Ethereal world.

Chapter 8: Magic n techy stuff

Neptune and Garrison arrive at the entrance to the magic city but only Garrison can get in.  
The city requires a test from all non Mystic Ethereals, which Garrison already completed.  
The test involves putting books into a specific place in the library using hints made from complicated graphing, trigonometry, and history.  
Neptune had a brain pop upon looking at the first book.  
Garrison decided that Neptune would take at least a couple hours and goes off on his own.  
He looks up books for dating tips to learn how to woo Noire.  
10 minutes later he bumps into Purple Heart, who had finished the test.  
So now they're in the city and they go to the Lexiconium, which is basically the Ethereal version of a really big Library.  
They go see Fancy Fire Wizard for answers, since he's the head magician.  
Fancy Fire Wizard has actually studied many worlds and Gamindustri is one of them.  
He suggests developing technology that could help advance the Goddesses even further.  
Portal Spearlady returns and offers to develop said tech, since that's what she specializes in.  
Eventually they come up with Memory Expansions, which not only increase the base power of the Goddesses, but the power they gain from Shares.  
Garrison gives the first one to Neptune, but she accidentally drops it and it breaks.  
The Expansions took a week to make and they didn't want to wait for another one.  
This means that one will be left out, and Garrison knows exactly who to leave out.  
Thankfully, Neptune didn't break the second one she got, Garrison keeps the rest for the others.

Chapter 9: Iris Heart gets frustrated

So they finally return with the Expansions, and all but one are taken in a heartbeat.  
Noire wasn't fast enough, and Garrison grabbed the last Expansion away before Plutia could get her hands on it.  
Garrison intends to give the last one to Noire.  
However, Plutia gets frustrated and transforms, at first she attempts to bribe him.  
Garrison flatly refuses, which frustrates Iris Heart even more.  
She then challenges him to a duel, thinking that Garrison is full of himself.  
She intends to use her power as opposed to pure swordsmanship from before.  
Unfortunately, she overlooked the fact that Garrison is a master of Parkour, and she loses without even getting a hit on him.  
Garrison presents the Expansion to Noire, and Noire happily takes the Expansion, even giving Garrison a hug.  
Iris Heart comes to a revelation.  
She realizes that she's slowly being forgotten by her friends in favor of Garrison, and that Garrison doesn't deserve such attention.  
She then announces that Planeptune will be closed off to the rest of the Goddesses, and the Ethereals.  
She soon leaves in a huff.

Chapter 10: Vidya gaems

Neptune and the others go to Lastation and talk about Iris Heart's recent behavior.  
Noire is also quite saddened, since Plutia was her only friend before Neptune showed up, although she won't admit that.  
Garrison reassured her that everything would be alright, and Noire cuddles up to him a little.  
She has been growing less and less tsun and more dere towards him over time.  
Meanwhile Iris Heart is playing the game based off Garrison's adventures.  
Despite its overwhelming difficulty, she is quite decent at it.  
She often accepts assistance from the NPC Garrison in hopes that she could find a weakness in him.  
Instead, he always ends up being a driving force to victory and doesn't seem to falter.  
That's when she encountered one of the infamous special dungeons.  
It was arguably considered the hardest dungeon in the game.  
She barely made it through most of it, and she died at least several times while progressing through it.  
When she made it to the final boss, she encountered something she thought she would never see.  
She saw the NPC Garrison knocked unconscious.  
The final boss was an intergalactic Eldritch Warlord, and he wiped the floor with Garrison.  
The Warlord was just merciful enough to spare him.  
Iris Heart was amazed at how monstrously powerful he was, especially when fighting him.  
The Eldritch Warlord was nigh impossible to beat, with a recorded 10% success rate.  
Iris Heart cackled as she was felled in-game.  
She finally knew how to beat Garrison.

Chapter 11: Hacking vidya gaems

Iris Heart captures Anonydeath in a makeshift robot suit as his original was still in repairs.  
Iris Heart threatens him to help her but he refuses, he's actually more afraid of Garrison.  
Then she tells him that if she succeeds he won't have to worry about Garrison anymore.  
Anonydeath readily accepts, and asks what needs to be done.  
Iris Heart decides that Garrison is actually fake and he was just sucked out of somebody's copy of the game.  
She tells Anonydeath to find a way to hack into her copy and summon the Eldritch Warlord.  
Anonydeath is worried because since the Warlord is stronger than Garrison, it might brutally slaughter him.  
Iris Heart tells him to just hack it so he's loyal to her and he'll be find.  
Anonydeath was destroyed by Garrison pulling a Bane on him, but unlike Batman he won't be physically fighting him again because Anonydeath is a wimp, but he'll be more than happy to summon a hacked Eldritch Warlord to send after him.  
After a week or two of toiling, Anonydeath was finally able to summon the Warlord from the game.  
To his own relief and Iris Heart's approval, the Warlord accepts her command.  
But first, he wanted to go get frozen yogurt, to Iris Heart's surprise.  
After that, he wanted to go on a swing set, and Iris Heart is getting confused.  
Was this truly what the Eldritch Warlord acted like?  
Still, Iris thought, he's loyal to her.

Chapter 12: Drunken Warlord style

Much later, Iris Heart finally invited the Goddesses back into Planeptune, but in a personal arena she had built.  
She also invited Garrison, but only Garrison, the other Ethereals were asked to stay away.  
When they got there, they knew something was about to happen.  
They were about to go into their HDD forms, but decided that it might have been a trap.  
Iris Heart then stepped into the arena from the other side, along with a hooded figure.  
Anonydeath had already left because he was a little coward.  
Iris Heart recommended that they go into their HDD forms for what's to come, and took the robes off the figure.  
Garrison dropped his blade in horror as he found that the figure was none other than the Eldritch Warlord.  
He was almost killed by the Eldritch Warlord, even being knocked unconscious, it was only by luck that he was able to keep him at bay long enough for him to be driven off by other forces.  
Iris Heart then sic'd the Warlord on Garrison.  
Instead of charging at everyone, he instead approached them, and offered pudding pops.  
This was not how the Warlord was when Garrison had fought him, he thought.  
Iris Heart was angry and commanded the Warlord to attack everyone while she charged at them as well.  
The Warlord was not at all the monstrously powerful yet agile and swift attack Garrison remembered him being.  
Instead his attacks came in the form of drunken swings that barely even got anybody, and an occasional blast of dark energy that barely dented the floor.  
The Warlord was defeated quickly and knocked unconscious, which just left Iris Heart.  
The others realized that if they wanted to stop this, they had to gang up on her.  
The people of Gamindustri had heard about Garrison's travel with Neptune and the gang, and heard of his favor towards the goddesses of Lastation and Lowee, yet disdain towards the goddess of Planeptune.  
This lead to a significant rise in Lastation and Lowee's shares, while a significant drop in that of Planeptune's.  
Ultimately, this lead to Iris Heart's defeat.  
Afterwards, she began crying, she started talking about how the others began to forget about her ever since Garrison showed up, and the fact that he hated her so much made things even worse.  
Purple Heart reassured her that she was never forgotten, but acknowledged the fact that she was ignored, and apologized for that.  
She then told Iris Heart that if she had brought this up sooner, they could have talked it out.  
Even Garrison reluctantly agreed to this.  
Iris Heart smiled for a bit and promised to fix this, and was about to change back to Plutia.  
Then there was an ear piercing screech from behind.

Chapter 13: Bad Luck Iris

Everybody turned to find the Warlord, completely conscious, and completely furious.  
He was enraged to find that somebody had took control of him, he especially hates that.  
As it turns out, the loyalty code Anonydeath had added had caused the Warlord to glitch, causing him to act like a dinglehead.  
Iris Heart mistakenly believes that the Warlord is still glitched and simply throwing a temper tantrum, and takes credit for controlling him.  
The Warlord directs all of his hatred towards Iris.  
Purple Heart and the others want to help, but Garrison warns that he would kill them regardless, and tries to get Iris Heart to run.  
Iris Heart refuses, still believing that she's just dealing with a drunkard.  
Just before she can strike, the Warlord grabs her by the leg and slams her to the ground, then throwing her to the side.  
He then charges towards her, just barely giving her time to bring up her guard.  
Her guard is useless, and the Warlord breaks her weapon in three with just a single strike of his own two blades.  
He then retracts one of his blades into a gauntlet and slams it full force into Iris Heart's face.  
The Warlord then jumps up high into the air.  
Iris Heart is pinned to the ground in shock and can only look up in horror as she watches a colossal meteor of dark energy barreling towards her.  
Garrison gets the other goddesses to fly back, and they all barely miss the meteor.  
The blast takes out a good chunk of Planeptune.  
There, in the center of the crater, lies Iris Heart, miraculously still alive, with the Warlord just in front of her.  
Iris Heart lays there, doing nothing more than whimper at the approaching Warlord.  
The Warlord grabs the broken goddess by the neck, when Garrison calls to him.  
The Warlord was able to blow off enough steam to be spoken with, and actually addresses Garrison with a jolly tone.  
Because Iris Heart never beaten the Warlord in her game, it never registered the conflict between him and Garrison.  
Therefore, the virtual Warlord bares no hatred towards Garrison, and only sees him as a potential ally.  
Garrison explains the full situation with the Warlord, how he's not actually real and is simply a video game version of the real thing.  
The Warlord surprisingly believes him and decides that he was not meant to be in the physical world.  
However, before departing, the Warlord has some unfinished business to take care of.  
The Warlord approaches Iris Heart and stabs her with a burst of dark energy.  
He then absorbs every last bit of CPU power she had, changing her back into Plutia and rendering her human.  
The Warlord decides to degenerate himself into coding and goes off to find an unfinished copy of the game to transfer himself onto.  
Neptune and the others, Garrison included, approach the now unconscious Plutia.  
They had to find a safe place to take her.

Chapter 14: Forgiveness and stuff

Back in Plutia's room, Plutia spent most of her time sleeping. Waking up only to eat or quietly sob, or go to the bathroom.  
After a couple weeks, Noire and Garrison get into an argument.  
Noire is angry because Plutia had been her only friend prior to Neptune's arrival and blames Garrison for what happened to her.  
Neptune is just upset at the serious tone the story took.  
Eventually Noire had enough and angrily stormed out the door.  
Garrison tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.  
Afterward, he ran out the other way to find a place to think about everything that happened, and whether it was his fault.  
He began to cry from the fact that he ruined the life of somebody because of his stubbornness, and that he ruined his chances with the only one he loved.  
Soon, out of the shadows, came Neptune with Plutia waddling alongside her.  
Plutia had just enough strength to walk again, and the two seat themselves alongside Garrison to talk.  
Garrison tells the two about his past, and how Noire looked and acted much like his former lover, and how his former Captain looked like Iris Heart and that she had given an order to destroy the town and murdered his lover in front of him and slashed his eyes out afterward, then hanged him.  
Plutia explains to him that she never really hurt her friends and only did what she did to both help them and get them to help each other.  
She then apologizes for not trying to bring this up with Neptune earlier and for trying to sic an evil Warlord on him.  
Garrison tells him apologies aren't necessary for her and that he should be sorry for misunderstanding the whole situation and for the fact that he wouldn't listen to her before.  
Neptune is happy that the two have forgiven each other and hugs them both.  
Then, in the corner of his eye, Garrison spots what look like two Planeptune soldiers carrying off a struggling Noire.

Chapter 15: Now you're thinking with portals

Neptune didn't recall anything about sending soldiers off to get Noire back.  
Garrison went down and followed behind, being sure to keep them from noticing him.  
Soon he found the soldiers carrying Noire into a strange portal, it closed immediately behind them.  
Garrison went back to the others and explained the whole situation.  
Portal Spearlady offered to identify the nature of the portals and where they came from.  
When they got to where Garrison had found the portal, Portal Spearlady determined that they came from what is called the "Megadimension."  
They decided that the best course of action would be to create two portals leading there.  
One to lead to where the soldiers took Noire, so Garrison can find and save her, the other for Neptune and the others to get answers and possibly one of the pieces to the thing.  
Neptune wants to wait until morning because it's getting late, but Garrison is willing the enter the first portal immediately.  
Neptune and friends go back while Portal Spearlady prepares the portal for Garrison.  
Upon stepping inside, Garrison found himself in a darkened part of Planeptune, but there are soldiers going left and right.  
Things are not as he expected.

Chapter 16: I can't resist

Garrison was quickly seen and taken to Histoire.  
Garrison knows this isn't the Ultradimension and that he should be careful, so he identifies himself as a friend.  
Histoire tells about how Black Heart killed Iris Heart in cold blood, and occupied a large part of Planeptune.  
What little of Planeptune was left formed a resistance against Lastation's conquest.  
She then goes to tell him that they recently captured Noire from the past, in hopes of changing the present, with surprisingly little effort.  
Garrison subtly attempts to reason with her by mentioning the potential of time paradoxes.  
Histoire reassures him that it will merely create a branching timeline, and no rip in the space time continuum will occur.  
Garrison asks to see the imprisoned Noire, but is denied, seeing how he just arrived.  
He is offered a chance to follow along as they hold her hostage from Lastation.  
He accepts the opportunity, and follows a group of soldiers towards Lastation with a chainbound Noire.  
Apparently Noire had been too distraught over what happened to Plutia to transform when she was first confronted, which lead to her capture.  
Garrison was met with hostilities upon seeing Noire, which prompted the soldiers to quickly jab at her her to make her keep going.  
Garrison got angry upon seeing Noire get harmed by the soldiers, but kept his cool so as to not blow his cover.  
As they were talking, he began to realize something.  
If this was really the future, and Noire was taken from her current time, then time would have already been altered.  
However, Garrison chose to keep his mouth shut.  
When they got to the entrance, the Planeptune soldiers called out to announce that they're holding Noire from the past hostage, and demand that Planeptune be released or else.  
Soon, a small speaker rose up to the soldiers, and the voice that came out sounded similar to that of Noire.  
The Noire-like voice bluntly refused, and wondered how the Planeptune resistance would be so ignorant of time travel.  
She explains that, while the Ultradimension is technically the past, is also a coexistent dimension with the Megadimension, meaning that what happens there, will not affect the Megadimension.  
She then ends with "Come back to me when you actually learn time travel."  
The soldiers were confounded, and Garrison stood confident believing that Noire will be let go.  
Instead, the soldiers all agree'd to take Noire back and execute her anyways, thinking that she would be no different from the Noire here.  
Noire began panicking as the soldiers began prodding her to go back, while Garrison froze in horror not knowing what to do.  
He finally realized that he had no choice.  
He had to kill the soldiers.

Chapter 17: Back to the thing that broke

Meanwhile, everybody else was sleeping over with Plutia.  
Plutia had finally gotten some of her strength back, although she's still no longer a CPU.  
She began to feel a lump on her bed, and it made her uncomfortable.  
She finally hobbled out of bed, still slightly weak, and looked under the mattress.  
That's when she found an odd doodad and showed it to Neptune.  
Neptune screamed with delight, waking everybody up.  
It was one of the other pieces to the thing she had that broke.  
She quickly fixed it back onto the piece she already had, and felt a small force from it, knowing that it's now more stable than before.  
Neptune was now more excited than before to get to the Megadimension, because she knew that not only would they find Noire, but also the 3rd piece to the thing that broke.  
She then gave Plutia a really big hug, and then fell asleep on top of her.  
Next stop, the Megadimension.  
The next day, Neptune got Portal Spearlady to create a portal in Lastation, hoping to figure out what happened that caused the soldiers to take Noire away.  
Upon entering, they found a massive metropolis, far more colossal in size than that of the Lastation of the Hyperdimension.  
Everywhere they went they found nothing but propaganda supporting Black Heart and praise for her, it seemed everybody loved her.  
Neptune simply couldn't figure out why Planeptune had such a grudge against her.  
That's when they began to feel stares from all around them.  
Everybody, including Lastation soldiers, stared at the group with shock, even more so towards Plutia.  
Some faces even began to turn pale at the sight of Plutia.  
That's when Neptune shouted loudly asking why everybody was looking at them so weirdly.  
A voice from behind noted the fact that Plutia isn't exactly around anymore in the Megadimension, and added the fact that the goddesses of Leanbox and Lowee seldom if ever visit Lastation.  
When the group turned around, they found an opulently dressed figure, standing with a beam of confidence. She was smiling at them.  
It was Noire.

Chapter 18: Some 'splaining

Neptune immediately hugged Noire and began pelting her with questions.  
Noire pushed her away and said that she would explain everything.  
She doesn't recognize Neptune like she did with the others, but assumes she's from a different dimension.  
She then invites them to have dinner with her so she could answer their questions somewhere else.  
Neptune's first question was not the first one she planned to ask, she first asked how she made Lastation so big.  
Noire simply replied that it was her dedication to her people that helped her expand.  
Neptune begins to ask Noire a whole bunch of pointless questions while forgetting about the task at hand.  
Plutia eventually nudges Neptune to ask about VNoire's whereabouts.  
Noire tells them that she doesn't know where VNoire is exactly, but does remember a pair of Planeptune soldiers holding somebody they claimed to be Noire hostage.  
Noire believes that the one they were holding might have been VNoire.  
This causes Neptune to panic and run for the door, but Noire calmly invites her to take her seat.  
She assures Neptune that VNoire is going to be alright.  
Plutia quietly asks about the Planeptune soldiers and why they would want to hold Noire hostage.  
Noire explains that there's a resistance from a small pocket of Planeptune, and that they don't like her occupying it.  
Plutia then asks why she's occupying Planeptune, and why her Megadimension self isn't ruling it.  
Neptune suggests that she just got sick or something and let Noire take over for her.  
Noire denies that and says that she won Planeptune from Plutia.  
Plutia looked at her surpised, asking if she challenged her to a duel and won.  
Noire denies that as well, and looks at everyone with a smile as if she herself had developed a sadistic streak.  
She didn't beat Plutia, she killed her.  
The entire group fell silent in shock, they didn't even ask why.  
Noire went on about how Iris Heart always liked to do her little punishments on them.  
She then goes to tell about how one punishment went overboard for her, even to the point where Iris Heart actually apologized.  
But it was too late, she added, the damage had already been done.  
One night, she said, she snuck into Plutia's room and silently went up to her while she was sleeping.  
Noire says she grabbed the thickest pillow she could find, and smothered Plutia with it until she went limp.  
She calmly adds that taking Planeptune didn't take much effort after that.  
Neptune quickly turns into Purple Heart and angrily charges at Noire, pinning her to a wall.  
Noire's eyes turn innocent at Purple Heart, reminding her that they're supposed to be friends.  
Purple Heart retorts that she's not the Noire that she knows.  
Noire goes back to the sadistic look, and tells Purple Heart that it's either her, or Plutia.  
Plutia's screams come from behind, she's been surrounded by guards.  
Purple Heart realizes that she has no choice, and changes back, and drops to her knees.  
Noire has the guards escort everybody to the dungeon.

Chapter 19: Acceptance

Garrison stands, his body tense, his sword still drawn.  
Planeptune soldiers lay around him, dead. Either sliced apart or stabbed and left to bleed.  
Garrison sheaths his weapon and tries to approach Noire, she merely runs off.  
He follows her, but only barely catches up to her. She's sitting in the middle of a clearing.  
Garrison gets Noire's attention, but is greeted with her pounding on his chest angrily.  
She blames Garrison for all that's happened, including Plutia losing her CPU powers and her getting captured in the first place.  
He tries his best to reason with her, but she doesn't listen.  
Garrison then takes off his helmet to take on his mortal form without losing his armor, and begins crying.  
He holds Noire by the arms and tells her that he never meant for any of this to happen.  
Garrison says he was only mad at Plutia because he thought she hurt her, and only wanted to protect her.  
He then kisses Noire on the lips, and promises to get Plutia back her powers and get her back home.  
Noire stares at Garrison, and pushes him away.  
She tells Garrison that she wants some time to think.  
After a few minutes, Noire finally agrees to go along with Garrison.  
She then tells him to try not to kiss her again, even though, deep down, she liked it.  
They realize that they're both wanted by the Planeptune resistance, because they obviously want Noire back.  
Because Garrison killed all the soldiers, they won't return, so it will be clear to them that Garrison is a traitor.  
Noire suggests that they try and enter Lastation and get answers from the Noire of this dimension.  
Garrison doesn't believe doing this now would be a good idea, he feels that this MegaNoire might not be trustworthy.  
He suggests they go to Leanbox and Lowee to try and convince them to help, but Noire will need some cover.  
Garrison provides Noire with a cloak to wear around the two countries.  
They realize that if they can gain MegaVert and MegaBlanc's trust, they might be able to get Planeptune back on their side.  
Even if Noire's cover is blown, she might gain power from the shares MegaNoire racked up.  
They decide that Vert might be more reasonable, so Leanbox will be their first stop.  
They finally set off.

Chapter 20: Noire's punishments

In Lastation's dungeons, each one of the goddesses, and Plutia, are in each of their own cells.  
Mega Noire is outside Blanc's cell with a long prod, poking her.  
Blanc eventually turns into White Heart and charges forward, angrily flailing her arms through the iron bars.  
Noire simply smiles at her, and flips a switch on the side.  
White Heart gets electrocuted by the iron bars and is knocked out.  
Noire then walks up to Vert's cell, and invites her to come forward, assuring the iron bars won't shock her.  
She then grabs one of Vert's breasts and Vert is confused at first, then starts crying as Noire tightens her grip.  
She tries to pull away but gives up as she sees blood from where Noire is digging into her.  
Noire eventually lets go and walks over past Plutia's cell towards Neptune's cell, she's saving Plutia for last.  
As she's walking over, Plutia gently sticks her foot out and trips Noire.  
Noire gets up and walks towards Plutia, and opens her cell.  
She grabs Plutia by the collar and tells her she's talking both hers and Neptune's punishment.  
Neptune watches in horror as Plutia is dragged away.  
The last she saw of her in that moment was one of her slippers sliding away as she's taken away into a room at the end of the hallway.  
As the door slammed shut, Neptune began hearing pained cries coming from Plutia.  
She heard muffled talking from who she assumed was Noire, then came what sounded like a fist beating on flesh.  
Noire began screaming at her telling her to transform, and the sounds turned to flesh beating on stone.  
The beating stopped, and the screaming went back to the muffled speech.  
After a few more minutes, Plutia let out a long cry.  
Finally, Noire came back out with Plutia over her shoulder.  
She walks up to Neptune's cell, and opens it up.  
Noire says that she's feeling more merciful than usual, and tosses Plutia onto Neptune.  
She closes the cell and Neptune tries to talk to Plutia, she's covered in bruises and her clothes are messy  
Plutia begins crying weakly, saying she doesn't like Noire's punishments, and buries her face into Neptune's stomach.  
Neptune lightly strokes Plutia's hair, and tells her they'll get out of here somehow.

Plutia tells her it's hopeless, and falls asleep.


	2. 3rd Quarter

Chapter 21: Failed console

Garrison and Noire are walking through the forest, they're getting close to Leanbox.

Then they began to hear rustling from nearby.

Out from the bushes came a crazy bloke named Giz.

Giz claims to be the one true hero to defeat Noire and restore balance to Gamindustri.

Garrison offers him to come along with them, but Giz refuses.

Giz wants to be the only one to challenge Noire, so he wants to remove the competition.

He charges at the two but is immediately knocked out cold after Garrison slams his shield onto Giz's head.

Noire finds his rucksack nearby and decides to rummage through it.

Garrison doesn't like the idea of looking through peoples' stuff but decides they have no choice at this point.

Noire then pulls out a particularly large CPU memory, which appears to be unused.

Garrison is ecstatic to see one, but Noire refuses to give it to him, thinking he might accidentally use it on himself.

He agrees to this and lets Noire keep it, noting that it was rather stupid of Giz to not use it when he had it.

Then they went off on their way.

Chapter 22: MegaVert

Upon reaching Leanbox, they were allowed in rather easily.

They were told that Green Heart is attempting to compensate for problems around the area by being more open to the public.

Apparently many products from Leanbox are very sensitive and tend to malfunction from the smallest disturbances.

The disguised Noire asked to see her, saying that they wish to ask about MegaNoire.

The guards become uncomfortable, wondering why the new visitors would want to know about her.

Then Vert appears to greet Garrison and the disguised Noire.

She overheard their curiosity and knew that they were willing to help, and invited to come with her.

Vert asked for their names and Garrison gladly introduced himself.

Noire paused because she didn't think to come up with a fake name for herself.

Vert then told her that it doesn't matter now, as long as they're friendly.

She also mentions that there's another person she'd like them to meet.

They then approached a hyper pink haired girl nearby.

Noire's eyes widened upon seeing her.

It was Neptune.

Both Noire and Garrison addressed her, but only got confused looks from her.

Vert asks if they know each other, but Neptune says she's never seen them before and asks why they know their name.

Noire gets flustered, realizing this was not the Neptune she knew, and said she knows somebody by the same name.

Neptune, fortunately, believes her, and says nothing of it.

Noire and Garrison then realize that the Megadimension takes place between the Ultra and Hyperdimension, and MegaNep has aged enough to be the equivalent of HyperNep.

Vert says that Neptune snuck out of Planeptune to get away from Lastation.

She says Neptune wants Planeptune back the way it was, but can't since she's only human.

Neptune then spots Noire's revealed stomach and shoves her face in it, saying it's so soft.

Noire began freaking out until Garrison picked Neptune up.

Vert then invites everyone inside so they can talk.

Chapter 23: Revealed already

Noire's first question is why MegaNoire would kill Plutia, she thought they were friends.

Vert gave her a confused look, asking how she would know them.

Noire paused a bit and said that it was a chance encounter.

Vert said that nobody knows what really happened, and that it must have been a result of a falling out between them.

She notes that Plutia's HDD wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to be around.

Noire stiffened slightly upon the mention of Plutia's HDD, and looked at Garrison.

Garrison tips his head downwards remember what happened back at the Ultradimension.

He then asks if it's even possible to defeat Noire, Vert shakes her head for a moment.

She says that Noire's intelligence, tactics, and dedication have made her loved by almost, and that she controls a vast majority of shares.

Even with a new CPU for Planeptune, she adds, they would never even stand a chance against Black Heart.

Meanwhile, Neptune hasn't paid even a tiny bit of attention, she had a handheld with her the whole time.

She began flailing around as she got more and more absorbed into the game.

She accidentally bumps Noire, knocking her hood off her head.

There was a long silence as Noire faces forward to find everybody staring at her.

Noire then turns to Vert.

She only saw her face paling and her eyes filling with terror.

Noire braced herself, thinking Vert was going to transform.

Instead she screamed at the top of her lungs and starting running around the room begging for mercy.

Neptune finally finished her game and looked up to see Noire.

Noire was trying to reason with the screaming Vert, when she saw Neptune lunge at her with her sword.

Neptune was on top of her consistently swinging at Noire's head but hitting the floor each time.

This continued for another minute until Garrison picked up both Vert and Neptune by the back of their collars.

Noire tells them she means no harm to them and wants them to promise they won't panic or attack her again.

They both promise and Garrison puts them back down.

Noire explains everything that's happened, including how she was taken from her dimension and how she wants to clear her name.

Vert believes her but still asks if she really means no harm.

Noire nods and says she just wants to go home.

Neptune then asks if Garrison is her boyfriend or something.

Noire's face turns red and she immediately says no.

Vert calmly invites everybody to sit back down.

Chapter 24: RIPeashy

Garrison asks if Blanc would be willing to help.

Vert says that Lowee has become an isolated country and Blanc refuses to get involved in something she won't be able to win.

Garrison says he could try convincing her but Vert reminds him that she hates men.

Garrison defends himself saying that he and the Blanc from the Ultradimension happen to be good friends.

Noire then mentions the reformed Seven Sages from the Ultradimension and asks if there's anything like that in the Megadimension.

Vert suddenly bursts into tears at the very mention of the Seven Sages, and quietly answers yes.

Noire tries to ask what happened with them, but Vert begins to cry even more and begins talking about how cute Peashy was.

Garrison asks who Peashy and the Seven Sages are, Noire says that it's a long story.

Noire then asks what happened to Peashy, which causes Vert to cry even more.

Vert just barely gets her composure enough to finally tell her.

Peashy is dead, and MegaNoire killed her.

She goes on to talk about how she lured Peashy with pudding into her basillicom.

When she was done with the pudding she was all messy, so MegaNoire had her take a bath.

She then took a hairdryer, Vert continued, and dropped it into the bathtub while it was on.

VNoire looked at Vert horrified, saying she would never do something so horrible.

Then she asked how Vert would know this, Vert replied that MegaNoire told this to her herself.

She went on to say that MegaNoire described how Peashy looked so innocent in her final moments.

Vert began to grow teary eyed some more as she talks about how she tried to confront her.

She said MegaNoire claimed it to be a mercy killing, that she couldn't watch Peashy go on like she was.

As a CPU, she could never age, meaning she would never be able to grow up.

She would be forced to stay a needy child for eternity, never gaining independence.

MegaNoire said she wanted to put Peashy out of her misery.

Vert said she tried to fight MegaNoire, but was defeated quickly.

She immediately burst into tears again.

Noire tried to comfort Vert, but was unsuccessful.

When Vert finally got her composure back, Noire asked if the Seven Sages knew about this.

Vert quietly said that the Sages were all killed this past week.

Chapter 25: Iris Soul

Noire stared at Vert with disbelief, and asked if MegaNoire killed them.

Vert answered that she only killed Anonydeath by mistake, and apparently expressed disappointment in that.

She had wanted to keep him as a slave, but he died from a coma after undergoing his first punishment.

All the others, both former and reformed were brutally slaughtered by a mysterious metal beast.

It was given the name of "Iris Soul" for its similarity in color scheme with the late Iris Heart.

Most of them weren't even given the chance to react, all that remained was a large crater where they were standing.

Only Rei Ryghts was able to fight back, because Iris Soul had challenged her.

He recreated a power source for her to use, but it still wasn't enough.

Garrison used his communication device which he fixed when he and Neptune were at the Mystic city to call Fancy Fire Mage.

He asked for a simulation of him against Rei Ryghts.

Fancy Fire Mage came to the conclusion that he could win against her at her strongest, but recommended that he use his full power as well to minimize damage.

Noire then asked to compare Rei Ryghts against the Eldritch Warlord.

Fancy Fire Mage said that even at full power, with every source possible, Rei couldn't hold a candle against the Warlord.

In fact, he continued, it might even be easier for the Warlord, because it's been recorded that he's somehow gained in power even further.

Noire and Garrison sat there silent, Garrison just looked down in shock, Noire slowly got up.

After barely taking even a few steps, Noire fainted.

Chapter 26: Iris Warlord

In Lastation's dungeons, Neptune and the rest are still reeling from MegaNoire's punishments.

Plutia just woke up, she was especially broken from her punishment.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam open, they all thought it might have been MegaNoire.

Instead, they heard heavy steps with continuous metallic clanking.

One by one they saw the monstrous figure and immediately recognized it as the Eldritch Warlord.

The real Warlord this time.

The Warlord bent down to Neptune and Plutia's cell, and called over Plutia.

Plutia was paralyzed with fear and could do nothing more than cry.

The Warlord continued to motion her forward and promised that he wouldn't hurt her.

Plutia slowly crawled forward, and the Warlord simply looked at her.

The Warlord stood back up, he is 8', taller than even Garrison.

He expressed surprise at the appearance of the girl who held so much power.

The Warlord talked about how he connected himself to every copy of the game in hopes of drawing any power increases gained through hacks, barring those that decreased his power, of course.

He went on to talk about how he noticed a sudden boost in power from an outside source and decided to track it down.

The Warlord also noted the fact that this new power also came with an extra cruelty complex.

He finally asked for Plutia to confirm if she truly was the barer of said power.

Plutia slowly nodded yes, and the Warlord drew out a little energy in the shape of a CPU memory into his hand.

Plutia inched herself forward to reach for the energy, but the Warlord immediately grabbed it back.

The Warlord gave out a low cackle.

He asked if Plutia really expected him to return her power after how she treated his poor virtual self.

He then told her that she can just rot here for all he cared.

The Warlord added that he had quite a bit of fun experimenting with his new power.

He talks about how he slaughtered all the Seven Sages in this dimension with the power, though he could have achieved the same effect without it. Still, he certainly didn't need much to activate it.

Neptune went up to him and said this wasn't his dimension and he wasn't one to mess with other dimensions extensively.

The Warlord notes that he wasn't exactly the most reasonable in that form, but she brings up a good point.

He then offers Neptune a free way out given that she leaves Plutia behind, along with the others.

Neptune flatly refuses, and the Warlord accepts the refusal and decides to go on his way.

He ends with telling them that crossing him would lead to far worse consequences than they have already witnessed.

Chapter 27: MegaLowee

After a couple hours, VNoire finally woke up.

The others were worried, especially Garrison.

Noire weakly said that she never wants to encounter the Warlord, especially if he bares that much power.

Garrison promises that he would do everything he can to prevent the Warlord from harming her, even if it kills him.

Tears begin rolling down Noire's face as she tells him that would be hopeless.

Garrison slowly lets Noire into his arms as his communication device comes on.

Fancy Fire Mage announces that the Warlord is now back in the Ultradimension and far from Gamindustri.

Noire let out a sigh of relief and pushed Garrison away, embarrassed.

Neptune asks what they do now, and Garrison suggests that they might as well go to Lowee.

Vert is worried that Blanc won't be able to cooperate and thinks that it'll be pointless without her.

Garrison promises that he'll be able to convince Blanc, and Noire adds that if they win, Vert will be able to avenge Peashy.

Vert pauses for a moment, then readily accepts, with Neptune close behind.

Now with a full group, they're off to Lowee.

Once they get there, Blanc, as expected, refuses.

She believes that there would be no hope for victory, for Noire has more shares than both she and Vert combined.

It would be better for her to make a treaty with MegaNoire to not attack each other.

Garrison tells her that MegaNoire might not even honor the treaty, and Blanc says that it would be worth a try.

VNoire retaliates that it's stupid to think it would be worth trying to run away and die anyway but not trying to fight back and at least go out with a bang.

Garrison also adds that she's underestimating his own power, but Blanc says that MegaNoire might have ways of inhibiting power.

He then tells her that if they win, she'll get a share of the shares.

Blanc merely glares at him for the unintended pun, then says that even if they win, they might end up dying of exhaustion.

Garrison then says that if they win, she gets to have her way with MegaNoire.

Within seconds, Blanc readily accepts.

Chapter 28: Break in

Once they get to Lastation, they choose to sneak in underground.

The other Goddesses won't be allowed in, so they have no other choice.

VNoire decides to sneak outside and find MegaNoire to get some answers, while the others look for anything of interest.

Garrison gives Noire a communication device so they can keep tabs on each other.

As she's walking through the streets, Noire feels the glowing presence of several citizens and tourists.

She can hear the praises all around her, half of her is glad to be praised again, the other half knows that they're mistaking her for the madwoman that only looks like her now.

When Noire gets to the basillicom, she finds herself face to face with her Megadimension self.

MegaNoire walks away and VNoire calls for her, following in suit.

She chases MegaNoire into a hidden passageway.

After several twists and turns, VNoire finds herself in a large imposing room.

VNoire then gets hit with a powerful blast from behind.

When she gets up, she sees MegaBlack Heart looking down on her coldly.

"You should have transformed" She quietly said.

Meanwhile, Garrison and the others find their way into the dungeon.

They are shocked to see Neptune and the others inside.

Upon seeing Plutia, Garrison attempts to reach for the memory he and Noire found.

That's when he remembered that VNoire still has it, but she's gone up to face MegaNoire.

Neptune tells them everything that's happened, and that VNoire's in danger.

Garrison proceeds to slice through the iron bars holding everyone and retrieves their weapons.

Neptune sees MegaNep and they immediately become friends.

Garrison quickly bursts through the surface to quickly find the two Noires, while the others find another way to sneak in without getting caught.

From what Neptune said, Garrison was more desperate than ever to get there.

If he doesn't get there soon, he will once again lose his love.

Chapter 29: Disabled

Garrison reaches the dome and smashes through the roof.  
He suddenly feels his energy drained and he takes on his mortal form.  
Garrison sees VNoire lying on the ground with MegaBlack Heart standing over her.  
MegaBlack Heart turns to see the now human Garrison, giving him a wry smile.  
She tells him how the Warlord told her about him.  
Garrison stared in surprise that the Warlord would side with such a sadistic madwoman.  
Black Heart says that the Warlord took pity on her from all the trouble she's been through.  
The Warlord also supported her for her skills of running Lastation.  
He also helped build this dome that was designed with the sole intent of disabling ethereals.  
Black Heart then pointed her blade towards Garrison, noting that she knew of his intentions.  
She then charges at Garrison with full force.  
While Garrison was able to fight back against her swordsmanship alone, he knew that's all he could defend against.  
Eventually Black Heart was able to knock his blade out of his hands.  
Black Heart then blasts him towards VNoire.  
Garrison gets up and holds VNoire in his arms.  
Black heart points her sword towards them as she slowly moves forward.  
Garrison takes this to mean that if he moves away, she'll kill VNoire.  
VNoire tells him to take the memory and run, and to not worry about her.  
Garrison begins to tear up as she says it, and tells her he doesn't want to leave her.  
He hugs her and VNoire gives him a reassuring smile.  
Garrison hesitantly reaches for the memory, and finds something odd about it.  
The memory suddenly breaks apart in his hands, revealing it to be two memories somehow molded together.  
Garrison holds both memories in his hands, he worries about whether he's even compatible or not, being both a man and an outsider.  
He also knows about MegaNep and how she's not a CPU.  
Black Heart slowly advances towards them, beginning to hum a little tune.  
As she finally reaches them, she lets out a low giggle, and raises her sword a little.  
She suddenly gets knocked back by a ray of light.  
As the dust clears, a long guitar riff plays.

Chapter 30: Guardian of Lastation

After the dust completely clears, the guitar riff stops.  
Garrison is revealed to have achieved HDD, becoming Black Soul: Guardian of Lastation.  
Black Soul holds his guitar in one hand, while grabbing his sword with his other.  
He then points to Black Heart, pointing out that she has become a danger to herself and all around her, and that she must surrender.  
Black Heart only laughs and asks if he seriously thinks she'll surrender.  
Black Soul opens up his helmet to reveal his face, and gladly accepts the challenge.  
Garrison's HDD is bipolar, retaining his original personality but embracing his inner metalhead.  
Black Soul puts his guitar back and spins his sword in a needlessly badass way, then points it to Black Heart.  
Black Heart charges at Black Soul, and they begin to fight.  
While his Ethereal powers are still inhibited by the dome, Garrison's HDD makes him evenly matched against Black Heart.  
VNoire watches and is amazed by Garrison's transformation, even blushing a little.  
Before long, Neptune and the others make it to the dome.  
Black Soul takes the opportunity to disorient Black Heart and sweep towards Plutia.  
He throws the other Memory into her mouth before ricocheting back to Black Heart.  
Plutia in turn swallows it and transforms into Iris Heart, back together and far from happy.  
All of the other goddesses transform, save for both Neptunes, who ran towards VNoire.  
Black Heart may have been powerful from the shares, but she couldn't handle 2 Green Hearts, 2 White Hearts, Iris Heart, and Black Soul at once.  
She decided to fly out of the dome to lead the others outside where there's more room.  
Black Soul sees this as a fatal mistake on Black Heart's part and follows in suit, motioning for the others to follow.  
The chase begins.

Chapter 31: Downfall

Black Soul and the others follow Black Heart into the clustered buildings of Lastation.  
Black Heart attempts to shake them off with a blast of light and goes deeper in.  
She succeeds, and the others split up.  
One by one she catches the other goddesses off guard and knocks them out, destroying the area where they landed.  
This begins to cause mayhem around Lastation, but Black Heart thinks nothing of it.  
Black Heart manages to reach Iris Heart, but lets her attack first.  
Iris Heart obliges, but misses every shot, Black Heart taunts her each time.  
Black Heart revels in the moment, but is suddenly stopped by VBlack Heart, enraged after all the crap she's been through because of her.  
MegaBlack Heart gets ready to fight back when she sees Black Soul not far behind.  
She attempts to disorient them again, but they continue to pursue her.  
She reaches a three-way and attempts to go left, but sees Purple Heart at the other end.  
MegaBlack Heart attempts to go right, but sees another Purple Heart.  
MegaBlack Heart finally snaps and flies upwards over to one of the reactors.  
She grabs a remote from the back of her wings and presses it, causing all the reactors to explode.  
MegaBlack Heart lets out a long, drawn out laugh.  
She claims victory believing both White Hearts and Green Hearts dead, and that she'll be taking Leanbox and Lowee.  
That's when all four of them rise along side the others.  
MegaBlack Heart is taken aback, and threatens to kill them.  
VBlack Heart, Iris Heart, MegaWhite Heart and Green heart smile and point to the destruction caused.  
MegaBlack Heart stares in disbelief as citizens are scrambling left and right in fear.  
She begins to feel weak as her shares decrease from the madness she has shown.  
She genuinely cared for her people and didn't mean to hurt them.  
MegaBlack Heart falls into one of the craters and the others descend with her.  
As she begins to get up a little, Iris Heart, MegaWhite Heart and MegaGreen Heart surround her, all with a dark look on their faces.  
She begins to beg for mercy, but it's too late.  
Black Soul, VBlack Heart, VWhite Heart, and VGreen Heart all change back and stare in udder shock as MegaBlack Heart screams in agony.  
Despite all this, VNoire lets out a sigh of relief.

Chapter 32: Recovery

When the three goddesses were done, they all transformed back and left a quivering MegaNoire.  
MegaBlanc and MegaVert go to meet their Ultradimension counterparts.  
Plutia approached Garrison and smiled, holding her hand out.  
Garrison nodded and reached his hand out as well, they shook hands in forgiveness.  
Both Plutia and VNoire note how Garrison was in HDD.  
Garrison only says that it was a shame that he wasn't able to save the memory for MegaNep.  
Nearby, came not one, but two Purple Hearts, one of them changing back into HyperNep.  
The other three look in surprise at how MegaNep was able to transform.  
MegaPurple Heart reveals that she actually had a memory of her own the whole time, but admits she had no idea what it was at the time.  
She approaches MegaNoire, who is laying in a fetal position quivering in fear.  
MegaPurple Heart tries to encourage her that there's a chance for her to recover.  
MegaNoire simply muttered in hopelessness, blaming herself for everything and that she'll never recover.  
She simply has no game.  
MegaPurple Heart places her hand on MegaNoire and says she just needs some rest.  
She gets up and announces that she'll go over to Planeptune and take her place as their goddess.  
She then places a hand on VNoire and HyperNep's shoulders and promises that if there's ever a permanent connection established between here and the other dimensions, they'll always be welcome. But first they need time to rebuild.  
She then turns back into MegaNep and pulls out an odd mechanism.  
It's the third piece of the thing that HyperNep had that broke.  
HyperNep quickly grabs it an attaches it to the thing, it becomes even more stable, leaving just one last piece to add.  
Just behind them, Portal Spearlady and Cranky Ice Man come by.  
HyperNep asks Portal Spearlady if she found anything on the fourth piece to the thing.  
She answers that she forgot she could have done that and just sat around watching the events unfold through some of her tech.  
Cranky Ice Man just didn't care.  
She promises to study the thing when they get back to the Ultradimension.  
MegaNep then shoves her face back into Noire's stomach, and then HyperNep decides to go along with it, and invites Plutia to do the same.  
Noire doesn't scream, and instead lets out an uncomfortable whimper.  
Garrison grabs both Neps by the collars and puts them back down, and just tells Plutia to move away.  
Portal Spearlady makes the portal leading back to the Ultradimension.  
HyperNep waves goodbye to MegaNep and the others as they leave.

Chapter 33: Neodimension

Upon returning to the Ultradimension, Portal Spearlady says that it might take a week or two before she can determine the location of the final piece.  
Noire went back to her basillicom and was greeted with piles of papers.  
As she attempted to get to work on them, Neptune flew over the desk, sliding them all off.  
She wants Noire to get rest from everything that's happened, so she lays her onto her bed, tucks her in, and proceeds to sit on her.  
Noire gets mad and wants Neptune to go back to help Plutia rebuild Planeptune, but Neptune refuses to get off until she gets some rest.  
Garrison quietly offers to do the work for her, and Noire reluctantly agrees.  
After a good long rest, Noire wakes up to Garrison, in his mortal form, mostly finished.  
She looks at one of the papers and is impressed at how well Garrison worked. Only, they're signed under his name.  
However, Noire decided that Garrison has become, as she decides to call it, a "CPU Guardian."  
Because of this, she'll want to share this news to Lastation, so Garrison will be associated with her, and thus gain shares for his actions.  
She offers Garrison a cup of coffee, and they smile at each other.  
They continue to work for the next week, with Garrison doing most of it on his request.  
One day, Garrison's communication device goes off.  
Portal Spearlady claims to have tracked the location of the final piece, and wants everybody to meet at Planeptune.  
Once there, she announces that the final piece is in what is called the "Neodimension," more specifically, that dimension's version of Leanbox.  
Vert is delighted to hear the news, but Portal Spearlady notes that the place appears to be very closed off.  
She also mentions that there is another country by the name of "Stechine," led by somebody named Grise.  
Portal Spearlady says she actually spoke to her crossdimensionally, and went ahead and set up an appointment with her.  
When doing so, she went on, she mentioned that she has another guest from the Hyperdimension, noting her similar appearance to Noire.  
Neptune hears this and is excited to know that she'll be seeing HyperNoire again.  
She also adds that there is an apparently close alliance between this dimension's Lastation and Lowee, much to VNoire and VBlanc's surprise.  
Plutia is glad to hear this and attempts to draw the two together.  
VBlanc attempts to push away, but VNoire has actually become more willing after her experience with MegaBlanc.  
Plutia, instead of getting annoyed at Blanc, hugs Noire for being mature about it.  
Blanc gets angry and begins shouting obscenities at the two.  
Garrison and Plutia attempt to reason with her but fail, eventually leading to Plutia to transform.  
While still semi-unnerved by Iris Heart's appearance, Garrison has come to accept it now that they're friends.  
Iris Heart drags Blanc away and tells the rest to go along without them, promising that they'll catch up.  
The rest of the group pauses for a moment, still hearing Blanc's shouting.  
Portal Spearlady finally breaks the silence and opens the portal to the Neodimension. 


End file.
